A sea salt kiss
by Fear the unicorn
Summary: It's a folive story. Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T Farm in any way

Olive POV

Today was a hard day. I walked into Z-Tech excited to start a new day, when I saw Dixon kissing Lexi.

"Dixon what are you doing!?" I yelled

"Go away, loser ant. Dixon's mine!"Lexi spat

"Sorry Olive, we had a good run." Dixon said as he pulled Lexi in for another kiss. When they stopped Lexi had a triumphant smirk and shooed me away.

Later on when I finally went back to my dorm, Chyna was belting out a Katy Perry song. I had no where else to go, so I just went to Fletcher's room.

"Hey Olive" Fletcher said as I walked in. He was painting another Chyna picture.

"Hey" I replied as I slumped down on his bed.

"What's wrong? Nobody listened to your factoid today?"Fletcher mocked.

"Very funny, it's just that nothing has gone right today."I said sadly as I stated at my lap. Fletcher stopped painting and looked at me with worried eyes.

"What happened?"he asked.

"It's no big deal really."I said as I started to cry. I ran straight out of the room, with Fletcher straight on my heels. I kept running until I had reached the door and ran out.

"OLIVE!"I heard Fletcher call as I kept going.

Once I had finally stopped to breath, I doubled over as everything went black.


	2. Imagine a creative name

Disclaimer:I don't own A.N.T farm

Note:Olive fainted from exhaustion.

**Fletcher Pov**

After seeing Olive run so fast, I knew something was up. Dang, that girl is fast. I wonder what she was upset about. I lost her around the beach area. It wasn't until after an hour of walking that I saw some blonde hair.

"Olive!"I called. No answer

I ran to where she was, to see her blacked out. I checked for her pulse, which was fine. I shook her, but she was still out cold.

"Come on Olive, can you just wake up already!"I shouted. There was no way that I would carry her all the way back to school. Then she stirred. "About time" I thought to myself.

"What the heck!"Olive shouted

"Well you're back to normal" I said and smirked.

"You know, a real gentleman would help me up." Olive said.

"Ugh." I groaned as I helped her up.

"So what now?" I asked.

"i don't know."Olive said as she looked away

"We can do back to the school." I said

"NO!"Olive shouted and stumbled back.

"Please don't faint again."I pleaded.

Olive punched me and fell backward. But me being the awesome dude caught her. I'm so nice

"yeah, we're going back to school." I said as I pulled her and myself back to school.


	3. The new couple

i don't own ant farm at all

Fletcher POV  
Once Olive and I were back at school we were both exhausted. Then Olive hugged me.  
"Thanks Fletcher, you really had my back today." Olive told me  
"No prob, Olive" I said and she let go of the hug so there was an awkward space between us.  
"Chyna's waiting. I better go." Olive said finally and left.  
"Bye!" I called.  
Well today was interesting to say the least. Oh crap! I promised angus I'd go grab a burger with him. He never waits for food.  
[Later that day]  
"Hey Chyna." I said as she walked by.  
Chyna waved and kept walking. Seriously, am I that much of a loser!  
"Wait Fletcher!"Chyna called.  
"Yeah?" I asked  
"Um, I've been meaning to ask you, well I've never kissed a guy before and..." She trailed off. So I planted my lips on hers and pulled away softly. We were both bright red.  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked.  
"oh thank goodness you asked! Of course!" Chyna squealed and hugged me. Yes! I finally got Chyna to like me!


	4. Olive's Journal

I don't own A.N.T Farm

Note:This is in a journal format, it's Olive's

_Dear Journal, I've been a wreck after finding out about Dixon and Lexi, but for the wrong reasons. Dixon only liked me because of my cunning personality. That isn't the real me though. I wonder why Dixon even kept me around for so long. I know why I kept him. Let's face it, he isn't the best boyfriend in the world, not even close. I wanted to make a certain brown haired, blue eyed, and artistic someone jealous. He loves Chyna and I want him to love me. It's too late now though. Chyna and him told everyone how they are dating. I tried not to cry, so I waited until I was alone and broke down. It's not FAIR! Chyna gets everything and I get the table scraps. I don't want to be second any more. I need Fletcher and I will have him. __**No matter what.**_


	5. Breaking up Flyna part 1

Disclaimer:I don't own A.N.T Farm

Olive walked into class one day only to see Fletcher and Chyna making out.

"Seriously guys, you're in a class room!" Olive scolded. Fletcher and Chyna both glared at Olive and rolled their eyes. Olive just smirked and took her seat. Olive was always supportive of her friends, but not this time. Chyna was her best friend, but Fletcher was her crush. Since the day she met him, she was in love. But none of that mattered because they were dating and Olive couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey! Look at my new outfit!"Lexi giggled as she skipped into the room. Then she stopped and glared at Olive,Fletcher,and Chyna, she hated them.

"Are you high or something?"Fletcher asked. Chyna burst out laughing. Olive just high fived Fletcher.

"Stupid ants! Do you always have to annoy me!"Lexi cried and sat down.

Olive then threw a note at Lexi. Lexi glared at Olive and looked at the paper. She raised an eyebrow wrote a note to Olive. Olive opened it and smiled at Lexi.

so what so you guys think the notes said?


	6. What did Olive just do?

_**So some have wondered if Chyna and Olive will stop being friends and the answer is, well in this chapter so keep reading. Olive is going down the wrong path, but it is just a plotline. This is a folive story, and more folive will come in at later chapters. I'm also changing this to a T story because I want the story to go down a different route. **_

Lexi POV

Today in class, Olive made a very interesting bargain. It involves everything I love and I get money out of it! What could be better! Step one was allowing me to buy her a whole new wardrobe and burn all her cardigans! Well she kept one, for "sentimental value" so lame right? Let's just say, if I was homosexual I'd love her. She looks hot, almost hotter than me, _almost._ The next step to this master plan is to pull some pretty funny pranks. Hehe, we're so evil. Now, as much as I hate Olive, I hate Chyna more so this is just the icing on the cake. Well actually, Olive doesn't want to embarrass Chyna, but I do. Besides if she wants Fletcher she needs to step up her game. The next step is a total surprise! Oh my gosh I am so excited for this!

Chyna POV

Olive has been acting kinda weird lately. We will be talking and when Lexi comes, she totally ditches me! when did they become best friends? Anyway, today trumps all. I'm just sitting in class when two blondes come in. One is Lexi, but who the heck is the slut next to her! Blonde high ponytail, heavy eyemakeup, mini leather skirt and a fitted white blouse, with her hot pink bra showing through. Not to mention crazy high heeled black boots.

"Olive? What did you do!" I yelled

"I needed some serious fashion advice and who better to ask than Lexi?' she asked

"Um, me! Look at me I'm a fashion icon!" I told her

"Chyna, you see you dress...childish, I want a more mature look."Olive said,

"Chyna, must we always compete, Olive just likes my style better,"Lexi said as she pushed me aside.

Olive then took the open seat next to Fletcher and Angus was already on the other side of him.

"Olive, my books are there." I said politely. That was my seat.

"Oh sorry, here."Olive said perkily as she took my books and handed them to me.

"That's not what I meant."I mumbled as I sat across from her.  
Then Olive smiled that sugary smile and almost made her look not like the total bitch she was.


	7. Beach time!

I don't own ant farm

Olive POV

Today there is no school! That means hanging out with my buds. Fletcher thought it would be cool if we all go to the beach together. Of course Chyna and I agreed, who doesn't love the beach? Plus I can wear that new bikini Lexi got me. Lexi had to drive us there and she insists that I "make my move" today, and I just might. I'll need her help though. I feel sorta bad for Chyna about all this but she'll forgive me.  
Now we are finally at the beach and I'm so glad. Chyna and Fletcher are building a sand statue, but I actually want to swim. After awhile they came and Lexi beckoned me over.

"You're gonna get Fletcher today" she whispered

"What about Chyna?" I asked

"Leave that to me" Lexi said and did her devilish grin.

"HEY GUYS! Wanna grab some lunch!" I yelled and they came running out.

"Chyna and I will get the food, you two watch the umbrella."Lexi ordered as she pulled an annoyed Chyna along. Not before Fletcher blew her a kiss. that made me want to barf.

"So, Olive. What's been going on lately?" Fletcher asked.

"Eh, not much" I responded.

Then at that moment, I looked into his eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his shirt(why was he wearing a shirt at a beach) and crushed my lips to his.

"Olive! I have a girlfriend!" Fletcher screamed as he pulled away.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that kiss had some chemistry." I told him.

"It tasted kike sea salt," He spat and turned away.

So that's what a sea salt kiss is like.

Chyna POV

"Lexi let me out of here!" I screamed at her through the locked port-a-potty. When we had left to get snacks, no one was around because the snack shack wasn't open yet and when I was about to turn and go, lexi grabbed me. She shoved me in the port-a-potty and locked it! Dang that girl is good, in an evil way.

"LEXI!"I screamed again. No answer. Did she just seriously leave?!

Then the door opened and Lexi grabbed me out and showed me, Fletcher and Olive kissing.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Lexi asked.

"Why did Olive kiss him!" I yelled

"Haha! Fletcher kissed her stupid! He payed me off to keep you away, hence the port-a-potty and clearly he isn't into you a anymore."Lexi laughed.

Then I stormed after him and smacked him across the face.

"We're through!"I spat.


	8. Olive's realization

Disclaimer: I don't own ant farm  
Olive POV  
I kissed Fletcher today. I thought about doing that for years. But it felt, tainted. It wasn't a kiss out of pure passion, it was me trapping him with my lips, when Chyna wasn't looking. Then I got Lexi to cover it up so Chyna would break up with him. I'm a terrible friend. I'm not a friend at all. My goal was to get Fletcher, and I thought I was going to do anything. Well I ruined my two best friends and Fletcher won't talk to me. Lexi is back to being mean and Chyna is crying all day. What have I done?  
[Later on]  
I went back into my room and saw Chyna writing another break up song.  
"Who are you? Taylor swift." I said sarcastically. Chyna let out a small laugh and went back to writing.  
"Chyna I need to tell you something important." I said meekly. Chyna looked up and gestured for me to talk.  
"I'm so sorry!" I cried and explained the whole story. I told her about my love for Fletcher and my jealousy for her. I told her about meeting up with Lexi. Then I told her about how I kissed Fletcher not the other way around.  
"Chyna I wasn't thinking. I'm so so sorry!" I cried and looked at her. At first she said nothing. Then she crossed the room. She grabbed a book of the shelf and started to read, Dear Diary,  
Today Fletcher and I went to the mall and we got our pictures drawn in cartoon form.  
Dear Diary,  
Today Fletcher and I started making out during science class.  
Dear Diary,  
Today Fletcher brought me lunch. It was really good.  
Dear Diary,  
I HATE FLETCHER! He is a complete loser. He is so evil!"  
Chyna read from her diary.  
"Olive, I never loved Fletcher like you did. Someone can't go from head over heels for a guy to despising the ground he walks on. That's not real love. Olive if I only knew sooner. Fletcher is yours, not mine. I hate myself for being so selfish!"Chyna said.  
"But," I was about to say.  
"I'm not finished. Fletcher should be yours and I'm gonna help you get him!" Chyna exclaimed.  
I smiled, we were finally friends again.


	9. Fletcher and Chyna(and Olive)

**I don't own A.N.T farm. So this story should be done soon, like in a chapter or two. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and leave some ideas for another story. It can be a folive or any other show romance(like kick or Jabe) **

Fletcher POV

I'm still so mad at Olive. She ruined Chyna and I! I loved Chyna and I though Olive knew that.

"Hey Fletcher." Chyna said as she walked in. This is the first time she has spoken to me since the beach kiss.

"I need to show you something." She said and gestured me to follow her.

She led outside at the beach, and made me sit down.

"Um Chyna, what are you doing?"I asked

"Come out!"Chyna shouted and winked.

Then a beautiful blonde girl came around. How didn't I notice her? Anyway, her super long hair was ruler straight down her back, she was wearing flowered leggings and a cream tunic top. She was wearing brown flats and no makeup and finally a baby blue cardigan.

"What's she doing here?" I saud as I got up.

"Just listen to Olive." Chyna said slyly.

**Well that's it. The next chapter will be the last**


	10. The better kiss

**it's the final chapter!**

Fletcher and Olive were face to face at the spot they kissed.

"Fletcher I'm sorry. I tried to ruin you're love for Chyna and I was wrong. But I did it because, interesting factoid, I love you!" Olive cried

"Olive I, I didn't know." Fletcher said as he went towards her.

"Fletcher, you need to be with Olive. She loves you more than I ever could." Chyna told him. Fletcher cupped Olive's cheek and leaned in. Olive wrapped her arms around his neck as Fletcher brought her closer. They kisses went from innocent to passionate to desperate. Chyna backed away with a huge smile.

"I love you too." Fletcher said to Olive. Chyna squealed with delight.

Olive held back the tears and hugged Fletcher as if he would never let him go.

**hope you guys liked the story. I'm writing another Folive story soon that will hopefully be better. **


End file.
